Marvel Universe Origins
by UltimateMForever
Summary: Discover the Origins of Marvel's Greatest Heroes in this new Universe. Spider-Man's Origin is now live. A reboot of the Marvel Universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All credit for these characters go to Marvel, Disney, and Stan Lee. The only characters that I own are original characters that I may or may not put into the story.**

**Hello everyone, Ray Evans here, with a brand-new story, this time, I will be sharing the origins of all the Marvel Characters in the Universe who will be starring in their own series that I plan to write. The character's origins may be different from the origins that were originally written for them, but that's to make it different from the source material and not copy everything and make this boring.**

**This series is rated M for: violence, language, possible death.**

* * *

**Origins: Spider-Man**

* * *

**Osborn Industries 12:23 AM**

It was currently midnight and **Norman Osborn** was still working on an experiment that he was assigned to by **Nicholas Fury** of the agency known as Shield. Nick Fury was also the new director of the agency as well, and usually called for the assistance of scientist to assist them in making weapons or other types of tools to make sure that they have the advantage over any enemy that may prove to be too much for them.

Currently, Nick Fury asked Norman and his employees to create a version of the Super Soldier Serum, hoping that Shield would be able to create super soldiers in order to stop any threats they may occur. Nick Fury wanted a soldier just like the first superhero that was created back then so the Americans had a fighting chance in the war against the Nazi Soldiers and HYDRA, that soldier was known as **Steve Rogers** but he also went by another name that was consider legendary, he went by the name of **Captain America**.

"I think if we fix these notes, Dr. Octavius then we will have a better chance at creating a Super Soldier Serum better than the one that created Captain America, and thus putting Osborn Industries on the map." Norman said with a smile upon his face and he looked over the notes that he took during his time in the labs while working on the Super Soldier Serum, he had to make sure to write down everything in order to create more for Shield, and if they made any mistakes he could go back and fix in a quick second.

**Doctor Otto Octavius** was known as a respected nuclear physicist and research consultant, he was one of the first employees hired at Osborn Industries and had made countless new products for the world leading Osborn Industries to become one of the highly known corporations on the map. Octavius also created a chest harness that he used in order to perform dangerous experiments that he needed to be handled delicately. This new device that he created gained him the nickname, **Doctor Octopus**.

"Mr. Osborn, I've ran the numbers countless times and in theory, the first serum would be a complete success, we have nothing to worry about at all." Otto said to Osborn trying to reassure his boss.

"I just want to double check Otto, remember we aren't doing this just for anyone, we are doing this for Shield, and that will make the company's status rise to the top, we will be known across the world, we will put Stark Industries in its place." Norman said as he made a devilish smile as he imagined Osborn Industries taking the world by storm and Stark Industries crumbling to the ground.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Mr. Osborn. We aren't the only ones who received this task from Nick Fury." Otto mentioned trying to remind his boss that other corporations were also given the same task as well.

"Yes, I know that, **Dr. Bruce Banner** and his team were also given the same task, but they are being monitored by the military, I feel sorry them, Bruce is a great scientist, its too bad that he may have a hard time when your fiancee's father is barking down your neck when you're working on a thing like this."

"Also don't forget **Dr. Miles Warren**." Otto mentioned causing Norman to narrow his eyes in anger, he almost broke his pencil which he used to write notes with on the Soldier Serum that they were currently working on.

"How could I forget about Warren, that traitor, He was a colleague of mine, we worked together in college and I decided to let him join the executive team when Osborn Industries first started, but then Miles decided to betray Norman and take some files on Genetic Mutation and Cloning, Norman didn't know of this until Miles revealed that he would be opening his own corporation known as **Roxxon**.

"Stealing my ideas and taking all of research from the servers just so he could become the man on top of the world, well I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I will make sure that never happens, Roxxon and Miles are going to drown." Norman stated as he started to go to work writing down notes and testing them in the servers making sure that they would be able to produce a perfect Super Soldier Serum and have no problems at all.

* * *

**Midtown High School 7:45 AM**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of New York and a sixteen year old teenage boy was heading towards the front gate of his school while riding on his skateboard. The boy had a messy brown eyes and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a hoodie and jeans and a camera was wrapped around his neck. His name was **Peter Benjamin Parker**.

Peter was known for his brain, his smarts, and this led him to win many science fairs and other types of events. He was also interested in photography since his uncle told him about how his father used to take lots of photos during the time he was alive.

Peter got off his skateboard as he reached the gate and placed into his backpack and he started to walk to school. He almost made it to the door until he heard chanting coming from the courtyard.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Those were the words that Peter heard from the students in the large circle as he tried to make his way through the crowd to see what was going on. Peter sighed to himself as he saw who it was.

**Flash Thompson**, star player of almost every team in Midtown High. He was also the resident school bully and was dating the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad, **Liz Allen**. Flash also had something against Peter, but Peter didn't really understand the reason. It was mostly because Peter's smarts, the fact that Peter was one of the few students who was able to get recognized by the Mayor and other widely known and respected people because of his academic scores, but Flash could only be known by his sports and he consider Peter's work to not be true hard work.

"Come on Simmons, you gonna fight me or are you too chicken to do anything?" Flash taunted to a freshman who was in the middle of the circle who had his arms held up in a defensive position that was couldn't really help him against Flash.

"Come on Simmons, all that shit you were talking and you've gotten nothing to else to say. Well I guess i should make the first move." Flash said as he pulled his fist back and was ready to land a blow on the freshman's face who closed his eyes ready to take a beating.

Flash thrusted his fist forward and had a smirk on his face but that smirk then turned to a look of pain as he pulled back his hand and groaned in pain. He cradle his hand and looked back up at the person responsible.

It was Peter! He blocked Flash's fist by using his skateboard, Peter looked down at Flash and then turned his attention to the freshman.

"Leave, you won't have to fight him, you don't have to prove anything to him or anyone else here." Peter said to the freshman who nodded and then fled, getting through the crowd and heading towards the front door of the school.

"PARKER! Why are you butting in to my business?" Flash roared at Peter while still cradling his hand which hurt at the moment. Now Peter was usually afraid of Flash because Flash's constant hazing, but as Peter got older, he started to stand up for himself a little bit more and also stand up for other kids who were also being bullied by the jock. Even though sometimes Peter would still get a black eye or two from the bully.

"I'm going to tear you apart, Parker!" Flash shouted as he stalked towards Peter with a look of anger in his eyes. Peter just sighed as it seemed his daily high school routine was going to start again.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Shouted a female voice coming from the crowd of students who in circled both Flash and Peter. The girl made her way through the crowd and it turned out to be **Michele Gonzalez**, she was a friend of Peter and also had an attraction for him but she hides her feelings for him because she isn't sure that he feels the same way for her.

Michele was known to be a member of the Midtown High Cheerleading Squad as well, but she was also known for being a B student and also being the president of the school committee. She was always ready to help Peter against Flash since she knew that Flash and his goons would try to gang up on the boy.

"Leave Peter alone right now Flash." Michele warned the jock who had a smirk on his face. Flash just brushed the threat away as if it wasn't really anything to worry about.

"Well it seems that Michele has a thing for nerds and geeks." Flash teased causing the girl's face to go red, she made sure that Peter wasn't able to see this as she continued to talk to Flash.

"I'm warning you right now Flash, you are going to get something worse than detention if you and your cronies mess with my friend." Michele warned, causing Flash to frown, then he growled.

"Come on guys, they aren't worth the trouble." Flash said as he motioned for his group to follow him towards the school entrance as the circle around them started to disperse. Michele sighed to herself and then turned around to face Peter.

"Do you try to get yourself killed?" Michele joked as Peter gave her a smirk.

"Just trying to keep up appearances, and besides no one else was going to help the kid, I had to." Peter told his friend. "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"You're the one friend I have here, who has brain-cells, I think I want to keep you around for awhile." Michele joked causing Peter to chuckle.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Peter said causing his friend to laugh a little bit. "So is the field trip to Roxxon still scheduled for today?" Peter asked.

"Yup, you and science, its almost as if you're in love with the stuff." Michele joked knowing that her friend was a boy that loved things like science and technology.

"Michele, I almost geeked out during that assembly when **Tony Stark** came and introduced his internship for **Stark Industries**, I had to immediately sign up for it. I just hope I get the opportunity."

"Peter, you're one of the most smartest guys here at the school, straight As, already have scholarships heading in your direction. You have a bright future ahead of you." Michele said reassuring her friend.

"I hope you're right, and who knows maybe today, luck will be coming in my direction and bring something amazing."

* * *

**Roxxon Corporation 12:55 PM**

The Midtown High School Sophomores walked around the exhibits that were being displayed during their visit to Roxxon, they saw different kinds of animals and creatures as well as plants that were being used for studies and such.

"Here at Roxxon, we hope to use genetics to discover cures and other things that could help benefit the world in different ways, one of the first tests that was performed was combining the DNA of spiders together in order to form them into a new species of spider." A Roxxon employee stated as she showed the display of genetically altered spiders that looked different from other spiders that people could research.

The employee was unaware of one display case that was missing a spider, that said spider was climbing down from its web which was on a pillar as it eyed its prey who was oblivious to it crawling down from its web, it landed on the arm of its prey and climbed up the arm until it reached its hand and bit down hard.

"Ow!" Peter shouted as he slammed his hand down hard on the hand that was bitten by the spider. He looked at his hand and noticed a small bite mark.

"Peter you alright?" Michele asked as she turned towards her friend. She then noticed that his face started to turn pale. "Peter?"

"Michele, I'm not feeling so hot right now." Peter told her as his started to look as if he was going to blow chunks.

"What's wrong with the freak?" Flash teased as he looked at Peter who was holding his stomach at the moment. "What's wrong, weak stomach just from seeing a bunch of bugs?" Flash teased even more.

Peter didn't say anything, he just looked up at Flash for a second and then his eyes went wide as he then threw up all over the jock's jacket and shirt.

"Eww, gross, that's it you're dead Parker." Flash said as he was about to pummel Peter, but then Peter started to wobble and then fell to the ground.

"Peter, PETER, ARE YOU OKAY? WAKE UP, PETER? PETER?! SOMEONE CALL FOR A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING, MY FRIEND JUST FAINTED!" Michele shouted as she tried to get help for her friend whose vision started to go dark.

* * *

**Osborn Industries 4:12 PM**

Norman smiled to himself, he finally done it, he was finally able to create his own version of the Super Soldier Serum, it was finally complete.

"Success, we've done Otto, we have finally triumphed over everyone, we have created something amazing, we will put Osborn Industries on the top charts with this!" Norman stated as he smiled in triumphed in victory.

"Not yet sir, we don't know if the Super Soldier Serum is truly complete, we need to test it before creating replicas." Otto reminded his boss who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are correct Otto, and I think the perfect opportunity to test this product would be for me to test it on myself." Norman said as he smiled at his friend.

"That would be mad Mr. Osborn, to test an unsafe product could kill you." Otto warned his boss, but Norman didn't listen.

"An Osborn isn't afraid of anything even death!" Norman stated as he took the Super Soldier Serum and grabbed a needle injector and placed the Serum into the set piece and placed the injector onto his arm and pressed the button causing the needle to pierce his skin and send the Super Soldier Serum into his bloodstream.

Norman smiled, the Serum was injected entirely into his body, he waited to something to happen, but nothing came, he thought maybe an after effect would occur but nothing.

"A failure, well back to the drawing boar-!" Norman started to say until he fell to the ground and started to shake, he was going into shock.

"MR. OSBORN!" Otto shouted, Otto took out a walkie-talkie and then pressed the talk button, "This is Dr. Otto Octavius, Norman Osborn is having a seizure, send medical help, IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

**Midtown Hospital 5:24 PM**

Peter started to slowly open his eyes as he found himself laid down on a hospital bed, he got up from his bed and looked around.

"How did I end up here?" Peter asked wondering how he got to the hospital, Michele who was sitting in a chair within the room awoke since she was taking a nap while waiting for Peter to wake up. She ran towards Peter grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you!" Michele shouted as she tightened her grip on her friend who was currently turning blue.

"Michele, you're crushing me, can't breath." Peter said causing Michele to let him go allowing him to catch his breath. "What happened?" Peter asked Michele not really having any memory of what occurred.

"You fainted during the trip to Roxxon, the school had to cancel because of the incident, you also threw up on Flash, which means that he is going to try and pound you into next week when he sees you." Michele stated causing Peter to groan.

"Is there a day when I can catch a break from that bozo, by the way did my Aunt and Uncle know about this?" Peter asked her wondering if his guardians heard about the incident.

"They called me on my cell-phone and told me that they will be heading down here now, Your **Aunt May** sounded furious as if she was going to sue Roxxon for all their money for hurting her precious nephew." Michele said causing Peter to chuckle a bit.

"That's definitely Aunt May."

"Peter, do you remember what happened?" Michele asked her friend, Peter tried to think back to the incident at Roxxon.

"Not really, all I remember is that something bit me and then I started to feel sick, but now I feel a little bit better, even more than better." Peter said as he felt a rush of energy within his body, he was sure what the cause of this rush was. But nonetheless, he didn't feel like he was going to die anymore.

* * *

**Roxxon Corporation 6:10 PM**

Miles Warren, the CEO of Roxxon Corporation was currently watching a security video that he put onto his personal laptop computer which he kept secret files and videos for projects that he worked on without anyone of his employees knowing about. The only person that knew about his "secret" projects was a man that supplied him with lots of money that enabled him to create Roxxon Corporation.

The security video that he was watching was of the high school student, Peter Parker, being bit by one of the genetically altered spiders that he created, this one spider he set loose, hoping that it would bite one of the students to allow him to continue out a plan that he made for himself and for the person who supplied him the large sum of money.

"_Is everything going according to plan?"_ asked a distorted voice on a video chat window that appeared on his screen, the image was pixelated, so it was impossible to see who the owner of the voice was.

"The spider bit one of the students, just as we planned for it to do. Now we just have to wait and see results, I sent one of my "special" workers to go to the hospital and steal any blood sample that may be extracted from the boy's body." Miles answered, as he smiled in victory, soon they will discover if they created something marvelous.

"_And who is this boy who was bitten by our creation?"_ the distorted voice asked wanting to know who exactly did the spider bite.

"A teenager by the name of Peter Parker, he's a student that goes to Midtown High School, I tried to look up more information on the boy, but my attempts were stopped." Miles answered revealing that he started looking up information on Peter.

"_Stopped...by whom?"_

"Shield, I don't know why they disabled me from getting any information on the boy, but it seems that he is very important to them."

"_Hmm, that is very...intriguing...continue to monitor the boy for any changes and also report back to me if anything else occurs, remember Dr. Warren, you fail me, and I'll be coming after you. I'll make you disappear from the face of the Earth."_

"Yes, **Mr.S**, I will not fail you sir." Miles said as he ended the video conversation. "The fool, he thinks he can threaten me, the man who surpasses all, I have created life forms that have never existed, I never fail!"

* * *

**Osborn Industries, Medical Room, 7:44 PM**

"_**WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACAY! WAKE UP!"**_ Shouted a voice coming from Norman Osborn's mind as he opened his eyes and shot up from the medical bed that he was placed into. He looked around trying to find the voice that he heard.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Norman asked as he looked around, he didn't see anyone, he was alone in the room.

"_**Norman, Norman, Norman, It's not that hard to know where am I, let's just say I'm a friend, or better yet, I'm someone that could help you."**_ said the voice making Norman turn his head even more trying to figure out where it's coming from, he shook his head and got up from the bed and went to the sink to wash his face.

"I must be losing it." Norman told himself as he splashed water on his face, he looked up into the mirror and was shocked to find his own reflection staring back at him with a devilish smile upon its face.

"_**Why hello Norman."**_ said the reflection, causing Norman to stumble back as he looked at his reflected image with eyes in shock and fright.

"W-Who are you?" Norman asked again, wanting a better answer than he received from before.

"_**A creation of genius, your genius, the Super Soldier Serum was a success and created the best thing you could have ever hoped for...ME!"**_ said the reflected image of Norman with a large smile upon its face as he gazed down at Norman with eyes full of fire and evil.

"The Super Soldier Serum?" Norman questioned, he wondered how it was possible that this...thing was created from that.

"_**Yes, yes, I know it's very hard to understand, but your Super Soldier Serum didn't do what you expect it to do, remember that one ingredient, that one chemical you put into the formula to make sure that this Serum was different from all the others. Now what was the name of that formula again? Gooblin Glue...Garen Geen..."**_

"Goblin Green." Norman answered causing his reflection to smile.

"_**Bingo, we have a winner and thus the creation was me, I don't have a name, but you can call me, Goblin!"**_ Goblin said giving a name for himself as he smiled towards Norman. _**"And now, it's time for us to start our reign over the world, we will the ones on top Norman, no one can stop us, not Warren, not Stark, not even Shield. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Norman was shocked to hear all of this from his creation, but soon his face started to change from one in fright to one that gained a devilish smile.

* * *

**Midtown High School, Next Day 7:21 AM**

"Well, here we are Peter." **Uncle Ben** said to Peter while stopping in front of the school's entrance, Uncle Ben was the best friend anyone could have, Peter was thankful to have someone like him in his life.

"Thanks Uncle Ben, I'll call you when I need to get picked up." Peter said as he was about to open the car door and leave to head to school until Uncle Ben grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you feel alright Peter, you gave your aunt and me quite a scare." Uncle Ben said wondering if his nephew was okay from the incident.

"I'm okay, nothing to truly worry about, see ya later Uncle Ben." Peter said to his Uncle as he closed the car door and waved to his uncle as he drove off.

"PETER!" Michele shouted as Peter turned to see her running towards him, she seemed to be out of breath.

"Whoa, Michele what's up?" Peter asked wondering what was wrong with Michele and why she was out of breath.

"Flash...he's looking for you, we have to sneak you in through the back entrance." Michele tried to say causing Peter to groan. I guess Flash was still upset with everything that happened at Roxxon.

"Let's go." Peter said as Michele nodded and they both went to class but entering the school from the back entrance.

* * *

**Osborn Industries 9:32 AM**

Norman Osborn sat down in the chair that was at his desk, but he currently was looking over papers that were placed on his desk, he was looking down at the city of Manhattan, a city that he couldn't wait to get under his control.

"Mr. Osborn, sir?" Otto said as he knocked on the front door to Norman's office. Norman turned his chair around to face his desk.

"Dr. Octavius, please come in." Norman said as Dr. Otto opened the door, in the doctor's hand was a folder that contained information on the Super Soldier Serum project that they were working on.

"Mr. Osborn, I have some bad news to report." Otto said as he tried to put on a calm face in front of his boss.

"And what is that bad news that you aren't sharing with me right now?" asked Norman as he put his hand out to accept the folder that Otto was holding and opened it.

"Shield wants us to shut down our attempts at making a Super Soldier Serum, did they give any reason?" Norman asked, Otto shook his head. "Then we can continue our research and work on other projects as well. For example, that nuclear project or whatever its called that you wanted to do." Norman stated surprising Otto.

"But sir, that project is highly dangerous!"

"Otto, this is Osborn Industries, we do the impossible, we handle the dangerous, the world will know how great this company is, now leave me please." Norman said as he opened the laptop on his desk. Otto nodded and then left his office, Norman then got up from his desk and locked the door.

"_**Shield thinks they can just put us down because the order us to, we are superior, we are better, we will RULE THE WORLD! No one can stop us!"**_ said the Goblin from inside Norman's mind as Norman went back to his laptop and opened a file showing a diagram for weapons and an armor that he was created, as he looked at the diagram he made a devilish smirk and begun to start his master plan.

* * *

**Midtown High School 11:45 AM**

Peter and Michele were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria since it was lunch time. Michele was a member of the cheerleading squad but she couldn't stand those stuck jerks who would always make fun of people left and right.

"So Peter are you sure you're okay from what happened yesterday?" Michele asked still worried about Peter's wellbeing.

"Like I said, I'm fine, I feel better than before." Peter said to his friend to let her know that he's alright.

"Um excuse me..." said a female voice from the other side of the table, Peter and Michele looked up to see a girl with long blond hair and wearing a black head and beautiful blue eyes staring at them as she held a tray of food in her hands.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" the girl asked, it seems she was little bit shy.

"It's cool with me, what about you Michele?" Peter asked his friend.

"The more, the merrier." She said causing the girl to smile as she set down her lunch on the table and sat down in a chair.

"So you've got a name?" Michele asked wondering who this girl was.

"Oh, sorry how rude of me, my name is **Gwen Stacy**, I just enrolled in this school, it's my first day, my dad is captain of the New York Police Department." Gwen said as she introduced herself.

"You're the daughter of **Captain George Stacy**? Wow, that's cool, my brother just started being apart of the police force a couple of days ago." Michele said as she started a conversation with Gwen causing the girl to open up more as a smile appeared on her face.

"What about your dad, um..?"

"Peter Parker, and I don't know my dad that well, he died when I was just a baby, both him and my mother." Peter said revealing what happened to both his parents when he was young and why they aren't around.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Gwen apologized she didn't want to bring up any bad memories for Peter.

"It's okay." Peter said as he gave her a smile, in truth, Peter always wondered why his Mother and Father left when he was little, he lied about them leaving when he was a baby, in fact, his parents left when he was three years old, leaving him with his Aunt and Uncle. He later received news that his parents died in a plane crash.

"PARKER! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Flash roared as he slammed open the doors to the cafeteria, with him was his girlfriend Liz, and his fellow jocks.

"Oh great." Peter said as he smacked his forehead and slammed his on the table and groaned in annoyance.

"Who's the monkey?" Gwen asked causing Michele to laugh.

"That's Flash Thompson, real name Eugene, but he hates to be called that. Long story short, Peter threw up accidently on Flash, Flash wants to beat up Peter." Michele said causing Peter to groan again, Gwen giggled at that.

"Why can't you tell a teacher?" Gwen asked.

"Telling a teacher doesn't do anything, they will always take Flash's side because of the lies his friends will say. Well I guess I better take whatever beating Flash wants to give me." Peter said as he got up from his seat and went to face Flash.

"Oh poor Peter, I hope he doesn't get to hurt, he's actually kinda cute." Gwen said, shocking Michele but also causing her to fume. Since Michele also had a thing for Peter.

"Look who decided to finally show himself." Flash said as he smirked, he saw Peter walking towards him with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Flash can we please not do this today, I just got out of the hospital yesterday, and I don't want to have any more trouble." Peter asked Flash who chuckled.

"Oh no worries Parker, I'm just going to send you right back to the hospital, only this time with all of your bones broken." Flash taunted as he cracked his knuckles. Peter sighed and got ready as Flash began to stalk towards him with his fist raised to take a punch, just as Flash thrown the punch, Peter was somehow able to dodge the attack that was headed for his face.

"What?" Flash said confused at what occurred. Even Peter was confused, it was like something in his mind warned him of the oncoming attack and made him dodge the fist.

"How did I do that?" Peter asked himself.

"HOW DID YOU THAT?!" Flash shouted questioning how Peter was able to dodge his punch.

"I just asked myself that question." Peter said causing people to snicker at Flash, the jock got angry and motioned his fellow jocks to hold down Peter. One of the jocks charged at Peter but luckily Peter was able to dodge by jumping over the charing jock who then hit the wall.

Everyone was amazed at how Peter was able to jump over the jock with ease, as if he was able to do that all the time.

"Could Peter always do things like that?" Gwen asked, Michele shook her head, she never seen Peter able to do things like this in her life.

"Hold still geek!" shouted another jock who tried a throw a couple of punches each one Peter was able to dodge each attack coming at him and then somehow counter and flipped the bully over on his back.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT, PARKER!" Flash shouted as he threw punch after punch trying to hit Peter, but each one Peter dodged and parried, then Peter landed a punch on Flash's face causing the jock to fall down hard on the floor.

Everyone gasped, Peter stood up shocked at what just happened, he couldn't understand anything going on at the moment. He could only do one thing...run.

"Peter wait!" shouted Michele as she tried to stop him and chase after him.

"Wow, what a first day." Gwen said in amazement.

* * *

**Roxxon Corporation 2:12 PM**

Miles Warren was currently looking over the blood sample that his employee, **Black Serpent**, was able to get from the hospital.

Black Serpent was a curvy woman who was blessed in all the right places, the only thing that was wrong with her body was the long scar that ran across her left eye which remained shut. She wore a long black coat and a gray jumpsuit underneath and had long flowing black hair. She had her two pistols strapped behind her.

"This is outstanding, the blood sample shows that the venom the spider injected the boy with merged with his DNA, it seems we have a successful run with project." Miles said with glee in his voice.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do Mr. Warren?" Black Serpent asked awaiting any new orders.

"Continue to monitor the boy, watch him, do not engage." Miles said as Black Serpent nodded and then left his office. Miles smiled and then turned on his video communication program to talk with Mr.S.

"_What do you have to report?"_ Mr.S asked Miles wondering what news the scientist would have.

"I bring great news, we have success, the project went well. The boy's DNA changed we have created a new type of human, a metahuman if you'd say." Miles said with a large smile upon his face.

"_Wonderful, I plan to hear more news about your other "experiments" as well like the "Electro" project?"_

"Ah yes, it will be only a matter of time we just started the project, and we were lucky to get a volunteer thanks to the prison."

"_Good, continue the good work, I hope to hear more from you."_

Miles cut off the connection and then smiled while gazing at the blood sample in the vial that he held in his hand.

"Mr. Parker, you have become my greatest achievement ever." Miles said as he smiled and started to think many other "experiments" he could do.

* * *

**Queens New York 4:15 PM**

Peter was currently eating a burger and fries while sitting on top of a roof. Peter was able to climb up the roof because he discovered that he was able to climb walls, it was insane, he also discovered he had super strength when he grabbed a pipe and crushed it.

"How did this happen?" Peter asked himself as he tried to remember what could have caused this to occur.

He then looked at his hand and remembered the spider-bite, that was it. It was the spider, the spider did this to him.

All of sudden, Peter's cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Peter, where are you, come home right now we need to talk!"_ Uncle Ben said on the phone, he sounded furious.

"Uncle Ben, if this is about the fight I didn't start it." Peter explained.

"_I don't want to hear it, come home! Right now!"_ Uncle Ben said then hung up the phone.

"I'm dead." Peter said as he finished his burger and then climbed down the wall but then he felt his spider-sense go off, he looked around to see if anyone was there, he saw nothing, then continued to climb back down.

From the shadows, Black Serpent appeared and watched the boy leave.

"Now this is interesting." Black Serpent said as she smiled.

* * *

**Parker Household 6:10 PM**

Peter opened the door to his house to find Aunt May and Uncle Ben waiting for him with a look of dissapoint on their faces. Peter sighed and closed the door as he entered his house.

"Peter, why would you do this, skipping classes, beating up fellow students." Uncle Ben asked wondering what had gotten into his nephew.

"I didn't start that fight, Flash was the one that started the fighting, I was defending myself." Peter tried to explain.

"I don't care who started it, you're supposed to think about things before you act, Peter you need to show responsibility, your father also did everything he could to be responsible."

"Responsibility, that's funny, then why did he leave me here, why did he and my mom just go and leave, why, tell me Uncle Ben, how could he be responsible when he isn't even here to take care of his own son!" Peter shouted shocking both Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

"Peter, how dare you shout at your uncle like that." Aunt May said surprised at her nephew's outburst.

"How Dare I? How dare him to bring up my dad, who was never around when I needed him in my life!" Peter shouted as he turned away from his aunt and uncle and opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Ben, what have we done?" Aunt May asked her husband.

"Must be teenage stress or something, I should go follow him." Uncle Ben said as he walked towards the door and opened it to chase after Peter.

* * *

**Downtown Queens, New York 6:15 PM**

Peter was walking down the street with his hoodie up, he also had tears in his eyes as he was walking down the street. How could his uncle do that, bring up his father like that and try to use his dad as an example. His dad who left without saying anything, his dad who disappeared from his life along with his mom who then died in a plane crash.

He didn't need to think about that right now, he needed to find a way to relax, he then started to run towards the shipyard hoping that hanging by the sea would calm his stress that he was currently feeling.

* * *

Uncle Ben took a little break from trying to find Peter and decided to buy some water from a local drug store. As Ben was looking for something else to buy in case when he found Peter, he heard the sound of the drug store door open and notice a man come in with a baseball cap and blond hair wrapped in a ponytail.

"How can I help you sir?" asked the clerk who was behind the stand.

"You can help me by giving me all the cash you got in that register!" shouted the man as he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the clerk. The clerk's eyes went wide as he saw the gun.

Uncle Ben couldn't let this happen, he sneaked up from behind the man and tried to grab the gun, but the man heard him and turned while also firing his weapon. Uncle Ben gasped as he fell to the ground. The man was shocked by this and fled, he didn't want to go to prison for murder.

The clerk was shocked and took out his cellphone and dialed 911.

"Yes, 911, I need an ambulance, a man has been shot! He was shot!"

* * *

**Shipyard, Queens, New York 7:58 PM**

Peter did another backflip after he jumped of the wall, he smiled to himself being able to workout his stress by testing out his new abilities.

"I wonder how strong I am?" Peter said as he noticed a broken car that looked like it hasn't been used in years. He grabbed the car and lifted it above him. He was shocked by how much strength he had.

"Wow, this is AMAZING!" He shouted while laughing at his awesome abilities, but he was unaware that he was being watched currently at the moment.

* * *

**Roxxon Corporation 8:12 PM**

Miles was amazed by how much strength his experiment had, he was shocked to say the least. He smiled, if this experiment went so well, then maybe the others would go as planned.

"I hope Mr. Dillon is ready." Miles said, eager to start his next project, creating more metahumans, making an army of beings that are superior to the normal humans.

* * *

**Parker Household 9:04 PM**

Peter was walking down the sidewalk that led to his house, he was wondering how he should apologize to his uncle but wasn't sure what to say. As he reached his house, he noticed 2 police cars in the front.

"PETER!" Michele shouted running off his front porch, and grabbed him in a hug. "Peter, I tried calling you but you didn't pick up."

"What happened?" Peter asked Michele wondering why police were at his house, did his uncle and aunt send them to find him?

"Its...It's because your uncle Pete, he was shot...he was shot by a mugger." Michele said she started crying, Peter couldn't believe it, his uncle was shot and killed, Peter started to cry. It was all his fault, if he didn't run and leave, if he was just responsible for his actions.

"We've got information that the suspect was heading towards the old abandoned building near the dockyard." a Police Officer said catching the attention of Peter who got out of Michele's hug and started heading back in the direction of the shipyard.

* * *

**Abandoned Building, Shipyard, Queens, New York 9:55 PM**

The mugger took out his pistol as he looked out of the window of the abandoned building, he saw three police cars surrounding it. There was no way for him to escape. He needed to find a way out.

"Damn, I need to get out of here." The mugger said as he reloaded his gun, he then heard a rattling sound and move his gun upward in front of him.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He shouted in the direction he heard the sound come from. He started firing in that direction, wasting two bullets hoping that he hit something.

"You're nothing but a coward..." Peter said, who was hidden in the shadows with his hoodie up and was also wearing a ski mask to protect his identity.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME!" The mugger shouted firing more shots wasting three more causing his clip to empty, once Peter heard the click sound, he rushed in and tackled the mugger into a wall.

"You think attack an old defenseless man would do any good for you, you're nothing but a lowlife." Peter said with anger in his voice as he grabbed the mugger by the collar and threw him into boxes. The mugger groaned in pain, but reloaded his gun with a new clip and started firing at Peter who dodged the bullets while rushing towards the mugger.

Peter landed a quick hook into the mugger's face sending the mugger sprawling onto the floor. Peter picked him up his collar and looked him in the face.

"Please just let me go!" the mugger begged, Peter wanted to kill the man, he wanted to end his life, but Peter knew it was wrong. His Uncle wouldn't approve of that. Peter had to be responsible for his actions. Because with great power comes great responsibility.

* * *

The NYPD were almost ready to move in until they heard a crashing sound and looked up to see the mugger heading in their direction, but he came to a stop and they noticed he was being held up by a rope.

"Well, I guess this means that the case is closed.

* * *

**Parker Household 10:22 PM**

Peter sat in his room on his bed with his friend Michele who was currently hugging him, Peter was still upset by what happened, he knew this whole thing was his fault. But he promised that he wouldn't let it happen again.

Next time, he would be more responsible, and he would use his newfound powers and responsibility, he would help anyone in need like his Uncle Ben would.

Because with great power comes great responsibility, and with this power, he has a huge responsibility to take care of.

* * *

**Queens, New York 6:24 AM**

Peter stood on top of a building looking down at the city below him, he was wearing a suit that was red and blue and had a black webbing design to it.

"I have a huge responsbility that I must take care of." Peter told himself as he put on the mask to the outfit which had a white lens that he could see out of.

"And as the **Spider-Man**, I'll be able to use my powers to help those in need." Peter said to himself as he shot a web towards a building and then swung into action.

* * *

**Cool, was this a good chapter, took me three days to write this. So how was it. Good or does it need work? Rushed, or felt just right, please let me know. Alright, so this is it, the start of my own Marvel Universe. I can't wait to continue.**

**Next...Origins: Hulk...**


End file.
